Lucky Candy (booster)
Lucky Candy is a booster in Candy Crush Saga that can only used in candy order levels and ingredients-candy order mixed levels. On the web version, it is unlocked upon completing level 131, while on mobile, it is given after passing level 130. As a booster, it looks like a pink metallic ball with a check-mark. By activating the booster, one lucky candy will be added to the board, and more may spawn. In the gameplay, it may have one of the possible colours, and can be matched like a normal candy. When it is matched, it releases an element which can help meet the objective(s) of a level. For example, a striped candy is produced in levels requiring striped candies and/or combinations, a wrapped candy in levels requiring wrapped candiess and/or combinations, or a colour bomb in levels requiring colour bombs and/or combinations, and normal colour candies in levels requiring certain amount of coloured candies. It cannot be mixed with another special candy however. It can also be produced from a mystery candy in candy order levels. During Sugar Crush, any unused lucky candy will be turned into a random special candy and go off later. Description Old description: Adds Lucky Candy to the candy mix, which will transform into useful candy when matched and removed! It is very helpful and awesome. Current description: Adds Lucky Candy to the candy mix. Description on mobile devices: Add Lucky Candy to the candy mix, which will transform into useful candy when removed! Web description: Once activated and matched, it will randomly turn into one of the candies you need Web description 2: This can be matched to fit any combination. For example, if you have two yellow candies and a Lucky Candy, you can activate the Lucky Candy and match it with the yellow ones to clear them. Trivia *These candies will only give candies related to the orders. If the order tells you to gather certain colours, they are mostly useless because they only transform into one of those coloured candies. If the order tells you to combine special candies or detonate them, it will give a special candy involved in detonation or combination, and is more useful. *This booster is winnable on the daily booster wheel, but it is incredibly rare to win (almost as rare as the Jackpot). **It is easier to obtain them from the sugar drop feature. *If part of the order has been fulfilled, they will only produce candies for the rest of the order. For example, in level 236, if you have collected all striped candies and wrapped candies first, further lucky candies will only produce colour bombs. **As such, it's generally a good strategy to save them for tougher orders, such as colour bombs in a 6-coloured board. **If all orders have been completed, they will produce random special candies during cascades. *Candy Calaboose is the first official episode to feature lucky candies on board or in marmalade. **With the removal of toffee tornadoes, Soda Swamp is the first chronological episode to feature lucky candies on board or in liquorice locks. Nougat Noir is the first official episode to feature lucky candies in locks. *In the Candy Clouds episode, lucky candies can be featured in sugar chests. *Levels , , and are examples that the player is required to open enough amounts of lucky candies to complete the levels. *Lucky candies seem to be reintroduced in various ways much later than the other two booster candies (jelly fish and coconut wheels). Jelly fish and coconut wheels appeared naturally on the board / in marmalade in Episode 18, while lucky candies didn't appear on the board or in marmalade until episode 56 and both jelly fish and coconut wheels have appeared outside of their originally associated level types, while currently lucky candies have not. **If lucky candies did appear in non-order levels, they would most likely produce random special candies, much like the mystery candies but with zero chance of getting a bad outcome or other specials (including chameleon candy). *These candies are not based on Lucky Candies in Chinese New Year, though they share the same name. Episode 100, which may be released to celebrate Chinese New Year, may be the first episode where lucky candies appear outside of candy order levels, but at the time it was released, it turned out to be false. Gallery Lucky Candies in Different Colours= Lucky Candy Red.png|A red lucky candy Lucky Candy Orange.png|An orange lucky candy Lucky Candy Yellow.png|A yellow lucky candy Lucky Candy Green.png|A green lucky candy Lucky Candy Blue.png|A blue lucky candy Lucky Candy Purple.png|A purple lucky candy |-| Web= Nasty Lucky Candy.png CCS splash 13.png|What the lucky candy does Lucky Candy unlocked.PNG|Booster on map |-| Mobile devices= Screenshot 2014-03-23-09-04-53.png|A limited offer Lucky Candy info (mobile).png|Lucky Candy info Lucky Candy C.png|New bank system 3rd reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Lucky candy won in the sugar drop feature Lucky candy on mobile.png|New bank system Screenshot 2015-09-08-03-16-15.png